


Spring (again)

by southview



Series: Home is where the heart is, heart is what the home needs [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southview/pseuds/southview
Summary: In which Sho wanted to go to the park but Nino always refused. [Prompt: Spring]





	Spring (again)

“I’ll buy you a new 3DS game.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I’ll buy you the Leica camera that you always wanted.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I’ll—”  
  
“ _No_ , Sho-chan. Why would you give me those expensive stuff just to see the sakura trees with you?”  
  
“Come on, it will be fun!”  
  
Nino still looked at his 3DS screen and gave a straight ‘no’ to Sho. It wasn’t the first time that Sho asked him to go to the park. Well, the older man kept on persuading him to go to the park and watch sakura trees together. Nino was never been an outdoor fan, pretty much that explained why his skin was like a vampire.  
  
“Do we have to go there tomorrow?”  
  
“It has to be tomorrow,” Sho crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. “You know it’s kinda hard for me to get a day off.”  
  
“Can’t you watch them from here? What’s the difference?” Nino shrugged as he slumped back onto the sofa.  
  
“Seeing it from a closer view is better. Besides, you won't see them everyday.” Sho encouraged.  
  
This time, Nino turned off his 3DS and murmured, “I just want to be at home. I’m still waiting for the limited edition games that I bought last week and I want to finish them once it arrives.”  
  
Sho sighed and took his suitcase. He had enough with Nino’s childish reason and everything. He went to the front door and didn’t look at Nino. Before he opened the door, Sho said. “Suit yourself, Kazu. I’m going to work.”  
  
When Sho slammed the door, Nino took his penguin plushie and snuggled it tightly. What did he do wrong? They could see the sakura trees next year. Why was Sho desperately want them to go to the park?  
  
Nino decided to call his ex-roommate, Ohno Satoshi. Unfortunately, Nino was a loner and his closest friend was Ohno the artist. They went to the same university and were roommates since then. Ohno was like his own brother. But Nino decided to moved out with Sho once they told their relationship to Ohno. Two months after Nino left the apartment, it seemed that Ohno already found a new roommate.  
  
He told Ohno everything, just like usual. His ex-roommate was a listener type. Ohno sighed after listening to the whole story. Judging by Ohno’s response, Nino knew he did something wrong.  
  
_“Do you ever think of a possibility that Sho-kun will not be there for you in the future?”_  
  
Nino didn't reply the question. The thought of living without Sho was scary. Nino bit his lips and whispered, “Oh-chan?”  
  
_“You should cherish your time with Sho-kun before it’s too late. Your precious games can wait.”_  
  
He looked at the window. The sakura trees were blooming beautifully. Spring reminded him of their first meeting. He remembered the day when they first met. It was not the best impression but he cherished that moment. It was kind of embarrassing but he met the love of his life, Sakurai Sho.  
  
Ohno was right. Screw his limited edition games. He could just play those games later on. Did Sho just mention that he take a day off just to watch the sakura trees with him? He knew that Sho was a workaholic and now he was willing to take a day off only for… a _date_ with him? Now, Nino felt really stupid.  
  
“I-I… Thank you, Oh-chan!”  
  
_“Anytime, Nino.”_  
  


***

_That day, he knew he wasn't feeling that well but work is work. He had cold since a few days ago and didn’t bother to take the medicine. Ohno scolded him not to go to work and rest for a day. Ninomiya Kazunari didn't listen to his roommate, as always._

_He checked his phone and saw his inbox. His boss gave him a new task and he didn't want to be absent as it would affect his wages. The theme for the month was spring. Despite his dislike for outdoors, Nino still accepted the job. After all, he was a professional photographer._

_He took his camera and left a note to Ohno that he needed to go to work. He thought of the best place to take a picture and the only place he could think of was the park near the town’s hospital._

_He went to the park and kept on searching for the perfect target for his portfolio. Nino walked slowly until someone caught his eyes. He smiled when he looked at the handsome man. He looked perfect. Maybe beyond perfect for Ninomiya Kazunari. He took a picture of the man with sakura trees behind him._

Click.

 _He checked the photo that he took and Nino was indeed very satisfied. The man’s warm smile captivated him, his round spectacles looked cute on him and most importantly, his plump lips looked very kissable. The man was definitely his type. Nino felt really strange._ Is this love at first sight? Crap, he looked very handsome _, he thought. Nino couldn't think clearly. Suddenly, everything became so blurred to him._

He woke up in the hospital. The first thing he saw was the same man who he took a picture before he was unconscious. This time, he wore a doctor’s white coat. The handsome doctor told him to rest and drink the medicine that he prescribed for him. Nino’s heart skipped really fast. He admired the handsome doctor.

Later that day, he learnt that the name of the doctor was Sakurai Sho.  


  
***

Sho went home after Nino fell asleep. The next day, Nino woke up and saw his lover in the kitchen. He was making his daily instant coffee. Nino didn’t hold back, he immediately cuddled the older man from behind.

“I’m sorry,” Nino said quietly. He still wrapped his arms around Sho’s waist.

“Kazu?”

“Please don’t be mad at me. Remember that time when we first met? We met in that park and I fainted because of the cold. That park reminds me of that embarrassing moment. I’m—”

Sho chuckled and let go of the younger man’s arms from his waist. He faced his lover then smiled. “Who said I’m mad at you? Do you know what day today is?”

The younger man was confused. “No?”

“Kazu, today is our first anniversary.”

He took his phone to check the date. It was the second of April. Fuck. He didn’t remember that it was their first anniversary. How could he forget about it? Nino felt really really really dumb now. The reason why Sho wanted to go to the park with him, why he kept on persuading Nino to go and why he took the day off on his busiest day. Everything actually made sense.

Nino’s mind was still processing with the fact that Sho stated to him. He murmured,“W-What?”

Sho teased his lover and tapped his nose with his index finger. “Even though you look like a high school student, you sure are a grandpa.”

“S-Shut up,” Nino frowned.

Sho leaned closer and kissed Nino’s cheek. “Happy anniversary, Kazu.”

Nino hummed and rested his head on his lover’s chest. Sho immediately wrapped his arms around Nino’s waist and showered him with gentle kisses. The younger man would treasure their moments from now on. He remembered what Ohno said. His precious games could wait. But for now, this moment felt like in heaven.

“Happy anniversary, Sho-chan.”  


***  
 

They went to the park together, holding hands. There were a lot of people staring at them but they were used to it and didn't care. Nino felt really happy with his life, with Sho and everything. The sakura trees looked very beautiful like in those romantic movies. Sho was right, watching them from a closer view was way better.

“Sho, look! There is an airplane!” Nino pointed at the sky.

Nino smirked when Sho fell for his trick and looked at the clear sky. He took a candid photo of Sho with the sakura trees. The time went by very fast. It had been two years and he never regretted that he met the handsome doctor in front of him.

“Kazu, you’re lying! Wait, why are you taking a picture of me?” Sho pouted cutely.

The younger man smirked and took another picture of his lover. It would be better for Sho not to know about his private collection. Nino then reminded himself to hide the photo book somewhere safe once they got home. It would be dangerous if Sho knows about it. Nino giggled as they held their hands together as if they didn’t want to let go.

“Nothing.”

  


_***_

_Bonus ending:_

  
On the other hand, Ohno sneaked out to Sho and Nino’s apartment. He decided to hide behind the small plants near the neighbourhood and waited for them to go. It was his evil plan to sneak out and take Nino’s limited edition games from the delivery man. When the couple went to park, Ohno tried to open the apartment’s door with every possible passcode he could think of. It didn’t work. Hence, he walked around in that floor and waited for the delivery man to come.

“A delivery for Ninomiya!”

Ohno smiled. He tried to pretend as if he just went out from a walk and went towards the delivery man. He looked quite surprised and said, “Ah, is that a delivery for my brother? Let me sign it.”

The delivery man nodded. He signed the electronic receipt and took the package. When the delivery man left, he smirked. He looked at the package. His little plan succeeded! Ohno knew that Nino will kill him once he found out about his evil little plan. But Ohno was too happy with what he was holding and took it to his apartment. He couldn’t wait to try all of Nino’s limited edition games with his new roommate. As for Nino, he could think of an excuse later on and Ohno was sure that Nino would forgive him in the end.

_**end.** _


End file.
